ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LexiLexi
Hi! I would love to let you rework the front page as our little core team don't have so much time doing design related work these days. On the front page, we have to keep the "Gagalendar" (Calendar) and that's probably it.. I'm open to include/remove anything in order to make it better. The issue right now is the navigation system. Do we keep it the same or we do a new way.. We started over the summer a "reworking" of the way we navigate on the project and it's still not complete. The basic idea is to gather pages by era / album since everything she does with each album have a kind of similar theme to it. So right now, you have the main pages "Fashion", "Performances", etc. and each are split by "era". The main reason we did that because these pages got very long and it became very hard to edit. From that issue, we figured out why not break these pages following the same system : in this case by album. Back on the front page. We have three options: #We keep the same main "menu" / links on the front page #Change it to "Lady Gaga", "Haus of Gaga", "Discography" and then add "The Fame era", "The Fame Monster era", "Born This Way era". Born This Way era would go to this page. #Or maybe you have a way better idea on how to handle this. To sum up, we want to split the content so you can check out everything she did during an era instead of everything since the beginning. So a guest can find her interviews, music videos, outfits she wore during her promo of Born This Way for example. Right now, we use these kind of index pages (Fashion, Performances, Mass Media) as a transition into the new system. It's a bit of a mess right now but I hope that with your help we'll be able to clean this up :) Have a good day, M!KÆL 15:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I reverted your design... I thought you meant the disposition on the home page and not the "actual design" which inclue the logo + background picture and color theme. What we have already is simple but if you look at the other major Gaga websites we fit perfectly. Check out Gagadaily.com, Propagaga.com, LadyGagaNow.net and even her official website: Ladygaga.com. M!KÆL 18:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dear Lexi, I have added the "Born This Way Limited Edition USB" of the articles Born This Way Versions :) Bye GagaHooker 11:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Main page Hello, I'm sorry to say this but me and the other admins discussed the edits you made on the main page of the Gagapedia and we decided to revert the edits that you made. We felt that you did an excellent job on sorting information, but stylistically we felt that your vision didn't exactly match out vision of the Gagapedia. What we felt was a better outline for how the front page would be is something like this layout that we tested out several months ago ( http://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gagapedia&direction=next&oldid=37996 ). It is by no means finished, but we intend to use it as an outline for a more complete front page (that is, of course, if we don't come up with a better design). Also, I think you should know a littl ebit about the layout of the actual website. We've developed a system where we've grouped several smaller pages into one more complete system. So for pages like The Egg (or more accurately, The Vessel), we would link the page to Hussin Chalayan and then to the custom section. This way we have larger, more complete articles instead of several, smaller articles that are harder to find. We also find that this helps locate other additional information. As for that example, its a little incomplete. :/ We have been working on it in bits and pieces, but all three admins are students and contributors aren't usually interested in working on format changes. So that, as well as the cover page, are all issues we're discussing and working on. We want to thank you for you're contibutions and have taken smo of your ideas into account, but ultimately we decided that we should be in charge of the design. As Mikael has previously mentioned, we try to make the website's design consistent to major fansites in order for our site to have a familiar feel to it. Agpuh 16:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC)